


Things You Say (When You're Not Thinking Straight)

by squidnie



Series: prompts no one asked for [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Bellamy, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidnie/pseuds/squidnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy has a little too much too drink at a Camp Jaha celebration, and confesses a little too much when he tries to get Clarke to join in the festivities. </p><p>Based on the tumblr prompt "I might be drunk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Say (When You're Not Thinking Straight)

Everyone was celebrating. There were a few bonfires around the camp, each with their own audience. Around the furthest fire from the Ark station were what was left of the hundred, plus a few others from the Ark that had been invited over, minus Clarke because she’d gone off by herself earlier and hadn't reappeared.

There was alcohol of some sort being passed around. Everyone was relaxed, talkative, having fun. Bellamy had resisted at first, not wanting to let his control or guard down, but had given in to the temptation once he saw how good everyone else was feeling after a few swigs from the shared bottle.

He was laughing now, watching as Raven and Wick argued loudly about some mechanic thing that he wasn’t sober enough to care about. They were laughing too, though, clearly enjoying themselves despite the argument.

Bellamy turned, about to say something about it to Clarke, but she wasn’t there. He had expected her to show up at some point. No one could deny the fun that everyone was having out here, not when there weren’t too many opportunities for fun on Earth lately. But she was still gone, and Bellamy wasn’t about to let her get away with it.

He excused himself from the fire with a smile, throwing a wave over his shoulder when his friends called out to him. The other bonfires were his first idea, but a quick search of the crowds around them came up empty. He tried the Ark next, then finally remembered Clarke’s tent. Had there been less alcohol in his system, he would have been annoyed at himself for not checking the tent first.

“Clarke?” He called out, stepping through the flap of the tent without announcing his presence beforehand. He heard a squeal and looked up to see Clarke holding her shirt in front of her chest, a look in her eyes that would make a lesser (or sober) man fear for his life.

“Sorry,” Bellamy said, unable to help the grin that spread across his face. He stepped back out of the tent, turning his back to the door. He could hear Clarke inside and he could imagine the obscenities she was mumbling under her breath, directed at him.

“Just came to find you,” he continued, hardly phased. “Everyone’s having fun and it’s not right without you there too.” He hadn’t meant to say it. But for some reason, he didn’t immediately try to take it back. He just kept right on talking. “I know it’s stupid to be celebrating, but you can’t deny that it’s nice.”

He peeked back at the tent, but the flaps of fabric that acted as a door stayed determinedly still. “Whatever they have to drink, it’s fucking fantastic. I feel warm.” He could hear rustling again and, a second later, a familiar sigh that told him Clarke thought someone was being stupid. “I missed you out there, though, so I came to find you. I didn’t mean to walk in on you. Sorry about that.” The flap of fabric moved, just slightly, but it fueled Bellamy on and he lost hope of the rational part of his brain convincing himself to shut the hell up.

“I kept thinking about how I wanted to see you laugh, Princess. It’s been a long time since I’ve heard you laugh.”

Bellamy was looking off at the closest fire, now, and he didn’t see the flap of the tent lift.

“Shit. I love your laugh. I love you, Clarke.”

He definitely saw her face when she straightened up after exiting her tent. Her eyes were wide, her hair sticking out with static from the tent, and she was staring right at him. She didn’t say a word, but even through the fog of alcohol Bellamy knew he’d made a huge mistake and said something incredibly stupid.

“I might be drunk,” he admitted.

After staring right into his eyes for another moment, Clarke grabbed his hand and led the way toward their friends. “I need a drink.”


End file.
